Une fleur dans la nuit
by Sinkha
Summary: Mettez une jeune fille amnsique, un chef d'armé super sexyle tout soupoudré d'assassin et sa vous donnes ma fic! Review accepté! loll


_**ONE SHOT**_

**-1iere partie-**

_**-Une fleur dans la nuit-**_

-NAN! Je déteste les bains!!!

-Allez venez les enfants!!! Ne vous enfuyez pas je vais vous attraper de toute manière!

La jeune fille se mit à courir après les enfants. Leur mère qui regardait la scène riait.

-Elle a de l'énergie cette petite…

-Elle est maintenant en parfaite santé n'est-ce pas?

-J'espère! Sa va faire 6mois qu'elle est ici…

-Je sais …Bien que je ne connaisse pas son histoire je suis arrivé après elle

-Je vais te la conter…J'étais dans la montagne pour collecté du Bambou et j'ai trouvé cette jeune fille le dos en sang. Nous l'avons ramené ici, a son réveil nous avons découvert qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire…

Les femmes qui bavardaient en regardant la jeune fille courir après les enfants furent interrompues par un homme qui les sonna de se remettre au travail. L'une d'elle se retourna et vit qu'elle avait enfin attrapé les garnements

-Occupe toi des enfants Kaguya!

La jeune fille sourit et amena les enfants aux bains. C'était maintenant sa nouvelle vie. A son réveil elle avait avoué ne plus se souvenir de rien ni même de son nom alors les dames qui s'occupaient d'elle l'avaient baptisé Kaguya (si quelqu'un sait c'est quoi sa veux dire reviews). L'endroit où elle travaillait était un bordel dans le district du Red Light, elle faisait le lavage, s'occupait des enfants et préparait la nourriture. Elles prenaient son bain avec les enfants lorsque l'un d'eux lui fit remarqué que sa cicatrice avait la forme d'une lune.

-Est-ce que sa fait mal Kaguya?

-En fait je ne m'en souviens plus…Je me souviens de rien avant mon arrivé ici…

Elle fit un magnifique sourire à l'enfant et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant se mirent à briller. Kaguya termina de laver et sécher les enfants et alla les mettes au lit. Ils s'endormirent enfin lorsque des cris venant de la cours se firent entendre

-Li-Sama!! Prenez moi!!!

-Non moi Li-Sama!!!

Kaguya se demandait qui était Li-Sama, elle se leva donc et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle vit un homme de forte stature aux cheveux brun désordonné et aux yeux bruns profond. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué la mère des enfants s'approcher d'elle.

-Il est beau n'est-ce pas?

-Hin? Ha Touki! Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentré…Oui il est bel homme…

-C'est Shaolan Li, un des gardiens du château Okazaki c'est aussi un maître épéiste…

Il s'approcha des femmes rassemblées devant lui et ne prononça qu'un mot.

-Okyou…

La plus belle femme du bordel s'approcha et s'inclina devant Li-Sama. Avant de monter les escaliers elle se retourna vers les autres femmes.

-Kaguya monte nous un souper stp.

-Oui, Okyou

Devant la consternations des autres filles du bordel Kaguya se dit que Li-Sama était un habitué et qu'il été très populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Elle monta les escaliers avec un plateau et s'agenouilla devant une porte

-Excusez moi, le repas est là

Lorsqu'elle se releva elle vit Okyou dans les bras de Li mais il la relâcha bien vite en voyant la jeune fille. Le jeune releva ses yeux et fut frapper par la jeune fille, elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux miel et ces yeux vert éclatant

-C'est la première fois je te voit ici…

-Je suis Kaguya enchanté de vous connaître…

-Quel age as-tu?

-Peut-être 17 ou 18ans…

-Peut-être

Okyou interrompis la discussion

-Nous avons découvert la jeune fille il y a 6mois en allant recueillir du bambou,elle avait une énorme blessure et ne se souvenait plus de son nom alors nous l'avons baptisé Kaguya.

-Okyou va-t-en…J'ai choisi la Princesse Kaguya pour la nuit…

-Li-Sama vous ne pouvez pas! Kaguya ne fait pas partie de nous…! Elle ne fait que les taches ménagères!

Li leva la main pour signifier qu'elle parlait pour rien et elle sortis laissa la jeune fille

-Sers moi du Saké stp…

Kaguya s'exécuta, le jeune homme bu et posa une question qui étonna la jeune fille

-Comment on se sent lorsque on perd la mémoire…

-hum…Je suis fâché contre moi…je voudrais connaître mon passé…Je déteste sa

Elle sourit timidement a Shaolan

-J'aimerais me souvenir de ma vrai maison, de mes parent mais j'en suis incapable…

-Tu te souviens de rien…

-non…

-Donc…Tu n'as peut-être jamais fait sa…

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa, les lèvres de la jeune fille était douce et chaude et goûtait les pêches sucrées…Il se détacha d'elle

-Ou peut-être tu peux te rappeler…ou t'a première fois…peut-être pas…

La jeune fille ne pu se retenir et le gifla de toute ses force!

-Li-Sama vous n'êtes qu'un idiot!!! C'est la première fois que je rencontre un libertin comme vous!

Elle sortis de la chambre en laissant le jeune homme confus

-libertin…

En bas des escaliers toutes les autres femmes du bordel était la et elles étaient inquiète de voir Kaguya pleurer. Okyou s'approcha

-Que s'est-il passé avec Li-Sama…?

Elle ne put répondre car Li-Sama arriva et tout le monde se mit a crier son nom

-Allez vous en!

-Kaguya! Ne dit pas sa a Li-Sama!

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention au autre et s'agenouilla devant Kaguya

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas rire de toi…Je suis réellement désolé si je t'ai blessé

-Kaguya! Qu'as-tu fait pour que Li-Sama se mette a genou? Levez vous Li-Sama!

-C'est assez!!!

Kaguya venait de crier elle se retourna vers Li-Sama

-Je vous pardonne!

L'homme sourit et la jeune fille fut surprise de le trouver encore plus beau

-Merci Seigneur!...Excusez-moi maintenant, je retourne chez moi

Il quitta le bordel sous les protestations des autres jeunes femmes. Elles avouèrent a Kaguya que depuis 1ans il venait tout les soir dans le quartier et qu'il aimait toute les femmes des bordels. La seule chose qu'elle put penser de lui c'est qu'il n'était qu'un libertin.

Shaolan était en retard et il le savait mais il ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit une jeune enfant tenter de sauver son chat.

-Tiens le voila! Arrête de pleurer! Tu devrais rentré chez toi ce n'est pas sur ici!

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et partit à la course vers chez elle.

-Li! Ce n'est pas le temps de folâtrer! Un nouvel assassin c'est montré la nuit dernière! Allons au château!

Shaolan s'agenouilla devant le seigneur.

-Li…Je ne fait pas partie de ceux qu'on assassine si facilement...Tu nous a débarrassé de cette femme maintenant occupe toi de l'autre…Je dois aussi te dire que j'ai ma petite idée sur qui m'envoie tout ses assassin. FAITES AMENER LA PRINCESSE TOKU!

-La princesse Tomoyo…Mais mon seigneur….

Une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés noirs et aux yeux bleu sombre arriva.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler Seigneur

-Vous me prenez pour qui?

Le regard de la jeune fille posa sur son Seigneur était plein de question.

-Vous avez aidé cet assassin! Je le sais!

-Jamais je n'aurai fait sa Seigneur!

L'homme leva sa main pour gifler princesse mais son élan fut stoppé par la main de Shaolan

-Vous êtes lâche de vous en prendre à une femme!

Le seigneur sortis de la pièce frustrée.

-Vous allez bien Princesse…Vous sembler avoir une mauvaise relation avec le Seigneur

-J'y suis habitué Shaolan…

La jeune fille sortis de la pièce, laissant Shaolan perplexe.

Kaguya s'extasiait devant son nouveau kimono

-Pourquoi un telle cadeau??

-Parce que tu prends soin de tout le monde Kaguya! Surtout de mes enfants! Maintenant le maquillage!

-Et pourquoi…?

Un silence gêner s'installa dans la salle.

-Li-Sama t'attend dans sa chambre

-QUOI!!! NON JE NY VAIS PAS!

-Tu n'as pas le choix il a déjà payé…

Kaguya était inquiète, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie son énorme cicatrice dans son dos. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle monta les marches nerveusement et frappa a la porte de Li-Sama pour l'ouvrir.

-Kaguya! Tu es magnifique!

Il l'aida a se relevé et s'approcha, il accrochas au cheveux de Kaguya un magnifique ornement qui mettait en valeur la couleur miel de ses cheveux. Il sourit a la jeune fille et lui prit la main,

-Vien, je veux te montré tu es tellement mignonne!

Il allèrent marcher dans les rues de Red light sous le regard es nombreuses autres prostitué et d'un inconnue. Kaguya senti le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsque Li-Sama lui prit la main. Il regarda ensuite la jeune fille et sourit, il fut étonné de voir le magnifique sourire que Kaguya lui envoya en retour. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua qu'ils étaient suivis. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ils se mirent alors a courir laissant le poursuivant étonné. Il déposa Kaguya sur son cheval et grippa derrière elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière.

-Désolé de t'avoir agrippé aussi raide…

-Ce n'est pas grave Li-Sama…

-Appelle moi Shaolan…et dis moi tu

-Shaolan…

-Kaguya lève les yeux…

Elle regarda le ciel étoilé et la magnifique lune qui se reflétais dans le lac.¸

- Tu ma amener ici pour me montré la magnifique vue n'est-ce pas Shaolan?

-Tu es encore plus belle Kaguya…

-Pourquoi suis-je si intéressante pour vous?

-Tu ressembles étrangement à mon premier amour…

-Ton premier amour…non….

-Kaguya…Qu'est-ce que se passe?

Elle voulu repousser l'homme mais elle tomba du cheval et perdit conscience.

Elle se réveilla dans sa chambre entourer de nombreuse personne mais la première chose qu'elle demanda c'est ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ce fut Okyou qui lui répondit

-Li-Sama t'as ramener ici, il a dit que tu été tomber du cheval. Il est resté te surveillé, il était inquiet.

Kaguya se retourna pour voir son kimono plier et prit dans sa main l'ornement que Shaolan lui avait offert

-Shaolan…

Kaguya avait dormis longtemps et elle était maintenant en pleine forme. Okyou lui avait demandé de lui amener du bois pour réchauffer son bain. Le bûcheron fut surpris de la voir si vite rétablie.

-Kaguya, tu vas mieux?

-Oui oui! Ne t'inquiète pas…Je peux te prendre du bois pour le bains de Okyou…?

-Sers toi petite ne te gêne pas…

Elle tourna le dos au bûcheron et ramassa quelque bûche. L'homme coupait toujours du bois quand tout a coup la lame quitta le manche de bois en direction de Kaguya

-Attention!!!

Elle se retourna vivement tenant une bûche fermement et la lame vint s'y planter. La jeune fille regarda la lame plantée dans le bois.

-Mon corps a réagis seule…Je ne comprend pas…

En allant porter les bûches à Okyou elle ne cessait de se demander comment elle avait réussis a faire sa. Elle mit quelque bûche dans le feu et demanda a Okyou si l'eau était a une bonne température.

-Oui oui Kaguya…Je suis inquiète pour toi…Tu devrais te reposer!

-Je suis en parfaite santé ne t'en fait pas Okyou

-C'est jolie cette ornement!

-C'est un cadeau de Shao…de Li-Sama

-Kaguya ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui…Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à se ranger…

Les paroles de Shaolan revinrent au galop dans sa tête

« Tu ressembles étrangement a mon premier amour… »

Elle était tellement dans ses pensé qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'au lieux d'arroser les plantes elle venait de mouiller un homme.

-Je suis désolé! Je vais chercher des serviettes…

Elle voulu aller vers la maison mais l'homme la retint.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez saine et sauve Sakura...

-He….?

-Excusé mon intrusion…

-ATTENDEZ!!!

Cette personne la connaissait! Elle vouait en connaître plus

-Kaguya???

Elle se retourna et vit Shaolan courir vers elle!

-Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi tu ne te reposes pas?

Il la prit dans ses bras et voulu la ramener se couché. Elle lui dit qu'elle se sentait bien mais il ne la lâcha pas avant de l'avoir déposé dans le lit.

-Je suis désolé…Tu m'as demandé de rester loin de toi mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

-Quoi…?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de m'avoir dit de rester loin de toi?

-Je ne voulais pas dire sa! Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu! Je veux te voir plus souvent!

Elle se s'approcha de lui

-Kaguya c'est cela que tu ressens pour moi?

-Oublie tout…

Elle se sépara de lui mais Shaolan revint a la charge en l'embrassant.

-Ce que tu dits change toujours…M'aimes-tu, me déteste tu? Montre moi tes vrai sentiment…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau

-Je t'aime Shaolan

Il l'embrassa encore et encore et fit glisser son kimono pour découvrir son dos

-Kaguya tu es tellement belle…

Elle se rendit compte que Shaolan voyait son dos

- Non….Stp non…

-Ne t'inquiète pas a propos de ta cicatrice, j'aime tout de toi.

Il embrassa son coup et descendis pour embrasser la cicatrice mais il s'arrêta en la voyant. La jeune fille sentis la peur la gagner.

-Que se passe-t-il Shaolan?

-Kaguya…Tu as perdu la mémoire il y a 6mois n'est-ce pas…?

-Oui…je ne me souviens absolument de rien

-Cette cicatrice, c'est moi qui ai infligé cette blessure…

-Quoi?

-Il y a 6mois la mère du Seigneur a été attaqué par un assassin et elle est morte devant mes yeux, j'ai poursuivie cette femme et je l'ai blesser avec mon katana…Elle est tombé en bas d'une falaise, j'ai cherché son corps mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé.

-Tu dis que je suis cet assassin!

Shaolan baissa les yeux

-Tu es cruel Shaolan! Comment peux tu inventer cette affreuse histoire a propos de ma cicatrice.

La jeune fille quitta la chambre en courant laissant Shaolan seule. Elle courut dans les rues du Red light mais elle fut arreter quand elle accrocha un homme

-Hey…tu pourrais t'excuser

-Désolé

-Mais elle est mignonne malgré ces larmes la petite!

-Ne me toucher pas…Vous pourriez le regretter

-Quoi…

La jeune fille attrapa le poignet de l'homme qui tenait son kimono et l'envoya valser par terre. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait sa mais elle repris sa course lorsqu'elle entendit Shaolan l'appeler. Lorsqu'elle le regarda elle le vit lever son katana vers elle

C'est impossible se dit-elle, je ne suis pas un assassin…Et je ne veux pas être l'ennemis de Shaolan. Perdue dans ses pensé elle ne vite pas la falaise arriver devant elle et elle tomba. Dans sa chute des brides de son passé revinrent, elle se voyait se battre avec un katana, un homme et elle préparer un plan pour tuer la mère du Seigneur et d'autre souvenir flou. Shaolan voulut la secourir mais il fut devancé par un homme tout vêtu de noir qui parties avec Kaguya dans ses bras. La jeune fille entendit Shaolan crier le nom de Kaguya mais elle savait que ce n'était pas son nom. Son nom était Sakura. Elle se réveilla et vit son compagnon de toujours

-Sakura tu vas bien?

-Yukito…!

-C'était dangereux la nuit dernière! Cet homme Li-Sama fait parti de la garde impériale! Tu es devenu très proche de lui n'est-ce pas? Peut-être étais-ce un plan…

-Ce n'était pas un plan…C'est dernier 6mois je me faisais appeler Kaguya. J'avais perdue la mémoire.

La jeune fille glissa dans l'eau de la rivière et se lava, Elle parla des derniers 6mois avec Yukito

-Sakura tu n'as jamais eu d'attirail de ce genre

Il tenait dans ses mains le présent de Shaolan, Sakura lui enleva rapidement

-N'y touche pas! Donne moi mes vêtements!

Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, elle enfila ensuite une espèce de kimono noire sans manche coupé a la hauteur de la mi-cuisse, de grand bas noir qui montait jusqu'à ses genoux et son katana a sa ceinture.

-Yukito dort, nous allons attaquer le seigneur la nuit prochaine.

-Oui Sakura…

La jeune fille s'assit sur un rocher et regarda l'ornement que Shaolan lui avait offert. Elle se mit a pleurer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'elle était devenu l'ennemis de Shaolan.

-QUOI! L'assassin qui a tué ma mère est vivant!

-Oui Seigneur

-Li…Je veux que tu tues cette personne!

Sakura et Yukito se tenait dans les fourrés attendant le bon moment pour pénétré dans le palais. Ils furent interrompus par un garde qui les avait découvert. Il appela les gardiens mais Sakura le fit taire en lui envoyant son pied au visage. Elle se mit a courir avec Yukito a sa suite.

-Sakura les Ruffians sont la!!

-Les hommes de Li-Sama… Yukito aide moi a monté!

Yukito mot ses poings ensemble Sakura se mit a courir et lorsqu'elle mit son pied sur les poings du jeune homme il lui donna un élans pour qu'elle puisse atteindre le deuxième toit. Elle arriva bien vite a la chambre de Seigneur

-Pardonnez-moi Seigneur

Elle leva son katana pour l'abattre sur le seigneur mais l'homme couché n'était pas le Seigneur c'était Shaolan…Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle se retrouva sous lui.

- Tu as très bien jouer ton rôle de l'amnésique, tu mas vraiment dupé.

-Je ne jouais pas un rôle! Je ne voulais pas rire de toi!

-Je dois te tuer…Comprend tu mes sentiment?

Elle fixa ses yeux brun et d'une petite vois lui dit

-Je t'aime Shaolan…

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime…

-Je suis celui qui ta blesser!

-et puis…

-LACHE SAKURA!!!

Yukito venait de retrouver Sakura, il voulu abattre son katana sur l'homme mais l'arrêta juste a temps pour ne pas blesser la jeune fille qui le protégeais de son corps

-Sakura, c'est celui qui ta blessé!

-Cette cicatrice ma aidé Yukito, elle ma empêcher de vendre mon corps au bordel…Shaolan…Je t'aime mais je dois le faire…Je suis désolé…

Elle se releva et voulu sortir de la pièce pour retrouvé le Seigneur mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entouré des hommes de Shaolan.

-Ne la tuée pas elle doit être prise vivante!

Yukito jeta une petite bombe qui entoura tout le monde de fumée!

-KAGUYA!!!!

Elle se mit à courir et arriva enfin à la chambre du seigneur.

-Seigneur, je suis venu prendre votre vie…

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers une autre porte.

-Ça ne sers a rien de vous sauvez

L'homme tira le bras d'une femme et planta un poignard sous sa george.

-Jeter vos armes ou je tue la princesse Tomoyo

-Sakura, tue le seigneur a travers moi! Je n'ai pas peur de la mort!

-Grande Sœur…

-Intéressant, un piège orchestré par des sœurs! J'ai entrepris un partenariat avec Takeda, ensemble nous allons défaire Oda Nobunaga!! Shaolan! Tuez cette fille

L'interpellé s'avança non pas vers la jeune fille mais vers son seigneur et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

-Capturé Shaolan!!! Il se rebelle

Aucun soldat ne bougea

-C'est vous seigneur qui s'est rebellé en fondant cette alliance. Donnez-vous le seppuku (forme de suicide en s'ouvrant l'abdomen.)

-Si je dois me tuer j'amène la princesse Tomoyo avec moi comme compagnon de voyage!

Quand elle vit que sa sœur était en danger Sakura enleva l'ornement de ses cheveux et le lança sur la main du Seigneur. Et se mit à crier

-Vous n'Avez jamais été un vrai samouraï! Vous n'Avez pas assez de courage.

Le Seigneur eu peur de la jeune fille qui ressemblait tellement a son père.

-Je vais m'ouvrir l'estomac

Shaolan s'approcha de l'homme

-Je vais vous assistez Seigneur.

Shaolan remit a la princesse Tomoyo un paquet

-Par son suicide l'honneur du seigneur est préservé, Princesse Tomoyo cous avez endurez tellement de chose.

Quelque chose frappa Sakura en les voyant, sa sœur était-elle le premier amour de Shaolan…Celui-ci s'approcha de Sakura et s'agenouilla.

-S'il vous plait pardonnez moi pour la rudesse dont j'ai fait preuve…

Il paraissait si distant…Sakura ne pu se retenir et elle se sauva a la course. La princesse prit la parole

-Publiquement, ma sœur Sakura est morte. Elle a toujours préféré les arts et la littérature plutôt que de se préparer à un mariage. Elle s'est révolté contre un mariage politique il y a quelque année et est devenu un assassin qui travaillé dans l'ombre de mon père…Mon père disais toujours que si Sakura était un homme elle serait son homme de confiance.

Yukito prit la parole.

-Mais Sakura est une femme…Et elle l'est encore plus depuis que c'est 6mois on passé…N'est-ce pas Shaolan…

La jeune fille était assis dans l'herbe pleurer. Elle regarda la lune et se dit qu'aucune lune n'était plus belle que celle qu'elle avait vue avec Shaolan l'autre nuit. Elle fut tiré de ses pensé par quelqu'un qui l'appelait.

-Sakura…Tu as oublié ceci

Elle se retourna et vit Shaolan lui tendre l'ornement. Elle le vit lui sourire et ne pu s'empêcher de sauter dans ses bras.

-Shaolan, la personne que tu aimais…C'est ma sœur n'est-ce pas…

Il replaça l'ornement dans ses cheveux

-Non…La personne que j'aime s'appelle Kaguya

Il l'embrassa de nouveaux

- Sakura, j'aime tout de toi, ta part Kaguya, ta part Sakura et ta cicatrice…Tout de toi


End file.
